I love you, Reese
by Neru Akuma
Summary: Résumé complet à l'intérieur.


Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je poste la tradution d'un OS de meimeithemoocow. C'est ma toute première traduction, donc j'espère que ça ira et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de non-sens... Sachez que j'ai demandé la permission de l'auteur pour traduire cet OS et publier la trad. N'ayant pour le moment aucune réponse, je publie quand même.

Meimeithemoocow m'a autorisé à traduire cette histoire.

Titre : I love you, Reese.

Rating : T

Genre : Drama

Résumé : Malcolm regarda Reese, dont les yeux étaient plantés sur la route, un léger sourire maladroit flottant sur ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir inaudible. Comment pouvait-il être heureux dans un monde si odieux ? Comment pouvait-il vivre en sachant que peu importe combien c'était interdit, vous ne pouviez pas contrôler qui vous aimiez, peu importe combien de fois cela vous a fait souffrir ? Slash, et suicide.

Warnings : Mentions d'inceste et d'amour homosexuel. Suicide.

Bonne lecture !

Malcolm était assis sur le siège passager, avec son sac à dos sur ses genoux, ceinture attachée. Il ne peut pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il a attaché sa ceinture de sécurité. Il ne s'en soit jamais vraiment occupé plus que cela. Il regarda par la fenêtre avec un soupir, et couvrit ses mains avec les manches de son chandail. Il regarda les arbres et les maisons. Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées, mais il savait qu'il devait y avoir au moins une maison où à l'intérieur les frères étaient normaux. Où aucuns sentiments n'ont été foutus. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le rétroviseur, se regardant fixement. Sa peau blanche semblait presque translucide avec ses yeux rouges et ses cernes en-dessous. Il avait l'air fatigué.

Reese était assis à côté de lui, penché en arrière, une main sur le volant et l'autre tâtant la radio. Ses mains étaient moites. Quand l'air conditionné était tombé en panne il y a une semaine, il conduisait avec les vitres baissées. Excepté pour aujourd'hui. Malcolm ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était le jour le chaud de l'année et Reese avait décidé de garder toute la chaleur étouffante. Peut-être qu'il avait remarqué que Malcolm ne se sentait pas bien, et que c'était pour ça.

Ça n'avait pas d'important, ou faire une quellequonque différence. Même si le sweat-shirt de Malcolm était le plus épais qu'il possédait, il était sûr qu'il avait la chair de poule partout dans son corps. Il avait si froid. Il est descendu plus bas sur son siège, il devait rentrer à la maison rapidement. Ils y étaient presque, juste encore quelques maisons et ils seraient chez eux où il pourrait prétendre que ses sentiments étaient faux.

Malcolm regarda Reese, dont les yeux étaient plantés sur la route, un léger sourire maladroit flottant sur ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir inaudible. Comment pouvait-il être heureux dans un monde si odieux ? Comment pouvait-il vivre en sachant que peu importe combien c'était interdit, vous ne pouviez pas contrôler qui vous aimiez, peu importe combien de fois cela vous a fait souffrir ?

Malcolm fouilla dans sa poche. Son rasoir était toujours là. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou triste. Ou s'il devait ne rien ressentir du tout. Il y avait déjà la première coupure, une douleur atroce, qui fait monter les larmes de ses yeux. … Ça ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça, non?

Lorsque la voiture ralentit à un arrêt, Malcolm laissa tomber le rasoir et saisit les bretelles de son sac à dos. Il fut le premier à l'intérieur. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. C'était pour bientôt. Il était si jeune, il n'avait que seize ans, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait faire. Mais c'était les choses qu'il voulait vraiment faire qui l'encouragèrent à utiliser le rasoir à son plein potentiel.

Reese suivit Malcolm dans la chambre, et une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'intérieur, il a posé la question. "Mec," a-t-il dit, «Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps." Malcom ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il haussa les épaules, et marmonna quelque chose à propos de la croissance. Mais Reese se contenta seulement de secouer la tête, et continua : «Vraiment, tu peux me le dire."

Malcolm garda la bouche fermée pendant longtemps, en évitant le regard de Reese. Mais il soupira et répondit. "Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. Plus tard."

Reese sourit tristement. "Je vais prendre une douche, et quand j'aurai fini, je viendrais ici, et nous pourrons parler." Mais Malcolm ne put qu'hocher la tête et marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'Okay' avant que ses doigts se retournent vers le rasoir dans ses mains, mais il attend jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'eau couler de le sortir. Le tenant dans ses mains, il demanda s'il allait vraiment le faire. L'outil métallique est si petit et pourtant si dangereux. Il est surpris, il n'a pas accidentellement coupé son doigt. Malcolm prend une profonde inspiration, ses parents dorment et il n'a pas dit qu'il ne leur a pas dit qu'il les aimait. Il devrait peut-être aller leur dire. Ou peut-être pas.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, et met le rasoir à son avant-bras, et commence à couper. Il doit aller vite. Il commence par un 'I', puis passe à un 'L', et, finalement, les mots épeler 'I LOVE YOU, REESE'. Il passe plus de temps sur le nom de Reese, en appuyant un peu plus fort et le rendant beau et parfait. La douleur est brûlante dans ses veines, elle coule en lui comme de l'acide. Mais il se contenta de sourire, parce que maintenant il allait partir, et il n'aurait pas à dire Reese lui-même qu'il l'aime. Malcolm prit une respiration lente, sa vision se troubla et bientôt il ne vit plus rien et le sang coulait de son bras et sur le sol et le lit en-dessous de lui.

Lorsque la dernière couleur de son visage fut drainée, il sourit, presque en pleurant. Il était tellement heureux de partir, de ne pas avoir à faire face à ses problèmes tous les jours. Mais plus que tout, il était heureux d'être mort. Parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen qu'il aurait pu être exploité sachant ce qu'il était vraiment, follement amoureux de son propre frère.


End file.
